My Rambunctious Boys
by StarLight112
Summary: Angela and Luke are married with a 2 year old son. Now they figure it's time to give him a sibling... ONE SHOT LEMON ...Luke X Angela. A little bit of Kevin/Male Character X Selena.


Hey guys. I AM SO SORRY! It took forever for me to find some spare time. I will try to be quicker. The next bachelor is.... LUKE! Yup, it was kind of a landslide victory, the one who had the next highest was Owen but he lost by like 10 votes....

Anyhow like the other 2 stories here are the pairings to remind you...

**Chase X Angela – DONE**

**Gill X Angela – DONE**

**Luke X Angela- DONE**

**Owen X Angela**

**Jin X Angela**

**Julius X Angela**

**Toby X Angela**

**Calvin X Angela**

So this one is Luke and Angela. I married Luke on my second file, and he's really cute and sweet! He's so naive yet so foxy! Hee hee! Anyhow, hope you enjoy, Think of it as a Christmas present.

** NOTE** I know this stories are similar but too bad, it will always have a past of how they met and married, and of course the lemony scene. Plus, Kevin needs somebody so the rival bachelorette works out fine.

~~ANGELA'S POV~~

I rose up from the ground and stretched out my body. My husband had told me to take a break while he looked after Jesse and worked on the farm. I looked for Luke and Jesse but I had lost sight of them. I looked side to side until I spotted them next to the large oak tree near the fields.

'What are they doing?' I thought to myself. However, I heard a loud bang than a crack. I blinked in confusion. I heard it again and gasped as I saw the tree leaning. I sprinted to the soon-to-be crash site.

"Luke!!! What are you doing!!!??" I yelled frantically, running towards my husband. Jesse smiled and waved to me and said "Don't worry Mommy! It won't fall on the field!"

Luke whirled around and grinned. "Don't worry Angie, I'll have this tree out of the way in no time!"

The tree trunk cracked and it began to fall towards the other side of the field. I groaned and slapped my hand to my face and ran and grabbed Jesse; I quickly moved away from the falling tree. With an enormous thud, the tree hit the ground. Wood chips flew everywhere and gave me a bit of splinters.

Luke grinned sheepishly, "There! Now that tree won't cause you anymore problems, baby!"

I growled angrily as my face turned red, while still holding Jesse. Luke looked at me in confusion. He scratched his head. "Uh, what's wrong, hun?"

"What's wrong!!!?? Our son was right there! He could have been crushed!" I wailed, trying to strain my anger. Luke's expression turned into surprise. I put my finger on his chest. "Your son was right next to a falling tree, Luke! I told you to keep Jesse away from this sort of stuff!"

Jesse lightly pulled at my hair. "Mommy, the tree fell the other way. Daddy would have saved me anyway," replied my 2 year old son.

"Let Mommy and Daddy talk, baby," I said.

"Angie, there's no way I would ever let our son get hurt. You know that; I was just trying to help..." he said, with his smile now upside down.

I sighed and shook my head. "Just be more careful, okay? You both worry me half to death!"

Luke smiled again, and took Jesse from my arms. "I'm always extra careful with my little buddy around!" he said, kissing him on the head. Jesse laughed and pulled at Luke's bandana.

I frowned and put my hands on my hips. "Let's go inside. I need to start dinner. Kevin and Selena are coming over with the twins."

***

Luke sat with Jesse on the armchair in the living room, lightly bouncing him up and down on his knee. Jesse was laughing and flailing his arms.

I sighed as I stirred the soup on the stove. Jesse was so much like his father; and even though Luke was fearless and reckless, he was a gentle, sweet caring husband and father. One of the many reasons I fell in love with him.

~~**ANGELA'S POV---- The PAST---- **~~

"_This is Waffle Town, Kevin! You'll love it here!" I exclaimed, patting my brother on the back. He grinned and said "Yeah, I knew I would. You love it here, so I guess I should too!"_

_Kevin waved goodbye to me as he trotted down to his new home on the old farm. I had lived in Waffle Town for over a year and my brother decided to join me in the same town. We both never anticipated on having the same career, but we were happy. Our parents past away a few years ago and ever since then, my brother and I have been very close. _

_I strolled down to the Carpenter's place. I needed to get an upgrade done on my house. I knew the Carpenters pretty well. Dale and Bo were very helpful to me on my farm; Luke was especially helpful. He was a good friend and we often hung out around the forest area. He was such a rambunctious and energetic guy but yet he had such a humble and caring personality. You couldn't help but like that._

_I entered the Carpenter's place and sited Dale. He smiled at me. "Hey Angela, what can I do for you today?"_

_I grinned and waved. "Hey Dale, I wanted to request a job."_

"_Uh huh, what job is it this time?"_

"_A house upgrade."_

"_Ah, I see. Okay no problem, I'll give you the total tomorrow before we start. I'll notify Luke and Bo, HEY LUKE! BO! GET DOWN HERE!" he bellowed. _

_I heard them come around the corner. Luke was scratching his head. "Yeah, Yeah, Were here Pops. What is---" but Luke stopped suddenly when he saw me. He grinned widely. _

"_Hey Angie! You come to hang out!?" he said walking up to me. _

_I smiled nervously, "Well actually----" But Dale cut me off. "Listen up boys! We have a new job to do, Angela has ordered a new house upgrade and we start first thing tomorrow morning!"_

_Luke looked at me happily. "Ah, an upgrade? Yeah, sounds great! No problem, I'll have it done in no time!" _

_Bo merely nodded and said "Okay, we'll be there." I giggled and said "Thanks guys, I've got to run! Lots to do on the farm! See you tomorrow!" _

_----_

_I had gotten to an early start the next day, but Dale , Luke and Bo were there right when I exited my house to start. Early as usual. _

"_Good morning fellas!" I said grinning. "Morning Angie, Were all ready to go!" Luke replied, swinging his axe. "Great! Go right ahead, I'll be in the field if you need me!" I said heading out to my crops. _

_I occasionally glanced back at them hammering away. They were certainly fast workers. I whipped the sweat off my brow and stretched out my arms. Growing crops is not easy! It was lunch time! I decided to show my thanks that I'd treat them to lunch. _

_I approached the house and watched them work, I waited until they came down. "Hey guys, I want to show my appreciation, so let's go to the Sundae Inn for lunch!" I said._

"_Oh Angela, you don't have to do that! Besides I brought my own lunch" Dale said urgently. "Yeah, I did too," Bo said. Luke grinned mischievously , "Well I didn't... Hey Angie I'll go with you, but don't worry about paying, I've got it covered!" _

_I blinked, "You sure?" "Yeah no prob! Hey Pops, we'll be back in about an hour or so!" Luke said, taking my hand and leading me down the path. _

_We entered the Inn only to be greeted by Maya. "Hey Angela, Luke! Two for lunch?" she asked, sweetly. "Yup!" Luke said with his arm locked in mine. I was blushing beat red. We sat right next to the window._

_We ordered our meals and started talking. "So Angie, how's the farm coming, from the looks of it, looks like you've been busy!" Luke said, cheerfully. I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I try to do my best. The work is a lot but it's worth it in the long run." _

"_Is the workload too much? I could help you out you know!" he asked. I giggled "Oh Luke, you're sweet but no thanks, I'll be fine." _

_Luke tilted his head to the side; he was blushing. "Umm, Angie, I actually want to ask you something..." I blinked, "Yes?" "Well.... I was wondering..if you... would like to... go out sometime... like a date.." he said stuttering. My expression turned to surprise. I smiled "Sure, but aren't we technically on a date now?" _

_Luke blinked and laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right! But what do you say? Want to go out again?"_

_I giggled "Okay!"_

_We returned to the farm, a little late. Dale was a little mad at Luke for being late. "Oh c'mon Pops! Were only 30 minutes late!" "That's no excuse Luke! You're staying an extra half an hour for being late!" "Fine by me!" Luke said smiling and winking at me. I blushed and returned to work on my farm. _

_Dale and Bo left while Luke stayed late. I invited him into my house for a drink. "Wow, Angie! I haven't really been inside your house! It's awesome!" he said, admiring it. I raised an eyebrow, "Uhh, you guys built it..." "Yeah, but I never really looked at it this way! You've done a great job!" he said. _

_After a while, Luke glanced at the clock. "Oh crap! I'm late again! Pops is going to kill me! I've gotta run, Angie! I'll see you tomorrow!" he said rising up out of his seat. I walked up to him, "Okay, See you!" _

_He pulled me into a tight hug. I blushed a crimson shade of red and returned the hug. "Be careful Angie, I worry about you, you know..." he said staring at me with his beautiful golden eyes. _

"_D-don't w-w-worry... I... I will..." I stammered; My heart was pounding really fast. He smiled and waved as he left my house. _

_Over the next 2 weeks my house was just about done. They had done wonders on it! It only needed a little touching up; the last day was here. Luke and I had grown very close. We were going on lots of lunch dates and he often stayed after they finished. Kevin often teased me about him which I tried to ignore._

_When they were finally done, I invited Kevin over to see my finished house. "Well what do you think, Kev?" I asked my brother. _

_He stared at the house in awe. "Woah, talk about state of the art... I might have to upgrade my house soon!" _

_Luke laughed and put Kevin in a headlock. "Might!? Come on Kev, I'll make you do it!" Kevin laughed and struggled against Luke's iron grip. I smiled and shook my head. Luke and Kevin were like brothers. When I introduced Luke to him they immediately clicked._

_We all celebrated by going out to the Sundae Inn for dinner. Kevin seemed distracted when he was looking out the window. I blinked, "Kevin... what are you looking at?" I glanced in the direction he was looking. I saw a girl dancing on the street in a dancer's outfit. "Isn't that Selena?" I asked. "Yeah. She's the dancer right?" asked Luke. _

"_She's pretty... good" Kevin added at the last second. I raised an eyebrow; Kevin was in a total daze. I giggled and turned my attention away from him. "Hey the Firefly festival is tomorrow, right?" asked Luke. "Yeah, But I won't be going. I'll leave that to you kids," Dale said. "I won't either. It's not really my thing," Bo answered. _

"_Man, you guys are lame, Angie and I are going, right?" he asked, sweetly. I smiled. "Yeah, Kevin will go to, right?" However, Kevin was too distracted by Selena to answer. I shook my head, laughing. _

_---_

_It was the night of the Firefly festival and Luke had picked me up. Kevin was there to but we didn't see too much of him. Probably looking for Selena or something. It was a beautiful festival and Luke had his arm around me the whole time, which made it hard for me to concentrate on the festival. _

_After it was over, Luke walked me home. Kevin had met with Selena and said he'd come home later. _

"_Thanks Angie, I had a great time with you," he said giving me a hug. I returned it and replied "Thank you, Luke. I couldn't have chosen anyone better to watch the fireflies with."_

_Luke pulled back, strangely he had no smile on his face; he had a serious look and stared at me with his golden eyes. They were filled with love and compassion; it made my heart beat uncontrollably. He leaned in very close to my face, so much that our lips were almost touching. _

_His hands moved to my cheeks. He gently stroked them with his thumbs. "Angie... I..." _

_I could feel his hot breath on my face, which was tomato red. His lips lightly touched mine. It was a sweet, innocent kiss which I melted into. He pulled away suddenly. "S-sorry... I don't know what came over me..." I shook my head and put my arms around his neck. _

"_Is this what came over you?" I asked. Without another word I pressed my lips against his. It was a lot more passionate. Luke returned the kiss immediately and wrapped his arms around my back. We lightly swayed back and forth for what seemed like forever. He ran his tongue along my lips asking entrance. I parted them without thought. He lightly caressed his tongue with mine and explored every inch of my mouth. I moaned in unison with him as the pleasure built up between us. _

_A clearing of somebody's throat broke us away from heaven. I glanced over Luke's shoulder to see my brother with Selena. "K-Kevin?" I asked, my face flushing in embarrassment. Luke slightly turned his head towards them. He smirked, "Hey Kev, What's up?"_

_Kevin grinned and laughed, "Well dude, you're making out with my sister for one."_

_Luke grinned bashfully. "Sorry bud, she's irresistible!" _

_Kevin laughed and said "Sorry to ruin your moment, Just thought I'd stop by to say goodnight. I'd also like you to meet Selena." She smiled and said "Hello," _

_We exchanged hi's and goodnights as Kevin and Selena went home. Luke said "I should head home, or else Pops is going to be pissed at me." I nodded. "Okay, Goodnight Luke." "Wait, before I leave Angie, Now that we made out and all does that mean that... I'm... your... boyfriend or something?" he asked, scratching his head. I giggled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Does that answer your question?"_

_Luke grinned cheerfully, "Awesome, Goodnight!" he said giving me a quick kiss._

_-----_

_It wasn't long before everyone in town knew about Luke and I. Dale was exceptionally happy because he had been waiting for Luke to find a good girl; he said that he hopes that I can knock some sense into him, which made me laugh. Kevin and Selena were good friends but were not an official couple... yet._

_One night after Luke walked me home, I invited him into my house. We sat on the couch with me wrapped in his arms. Luke was lightly kissing my neck and rubbing my sides. "Mmm, Angie... tonight's the night..." he murmured on my neck. My eyes widened a bit; we had talked about sex a little but I relaxed when I knew Luke was going to be gentle. He'd never dare hurt me._

"_Are you sure that were ready?" I questioned. Luke stroked my hair and gazed up into my eyes. "Mm, we don't have to rush, babe. I am ready but if you aren't I understand." I smirked and straddled him while grasping his shirt. He looked at me in surprise. "I am ready, trust me..." I said kissing him. He smirked into the kiss and prodded the seam of my lips with his tongue. We were caught in a sloppy kiss; I felt Luke lift me up with his strong arms and carry me to the bedroom. (NOTE: This is not the actual lemon, this is only a reflection on their first time, the real lemon is later)_

_**** (WARNING: Mini-lemon NOT THE REAL ONE)****_

_We both let out joyful moans as Luke filled me with his warm fluids. He groaned in relief and placed both of his hands by my head and lustfully stared into my eyes, sweating and breathing heavily. I let out a long deep breath; I can't believe we had just lost our virginity to each other. By the gods, it was amazing. Painful yet so pleasurable. _

_I stared into his cat-like eyes, admiring my lover with passion. "L-Luke..." was the only words I could muster, my body was shaking with pleasure. _

_Luke was also at lost for words, he tried to speak but trembled. He attempted again "Mm, A..A..Angela... I...love you..." he said collapsing beside me. _

_I stroked his bare chest, "I love you too..." We were both exhausted so we lay naked in each other's arms until we fell asleep. _

_The next few weeks were exciting because Luke and I were almost inseparable. Kevin and Selena were also an official couple now, we often did double dates _

_However, I woke up one morning feeling sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and vomited, I held my head. It was pounding. 'Probably some I ate,' I thought to myself. Who am I kidding... maybe.... no... no... there is absolutely no way I could be..._

_I ran to the clinic in a hurry to see if it was true; I was also suppose to meet Luke right around now, he would be worrying about me but this was really important. I begged Irene to give me a pregnancy test immediately, she nodded. I waited nervously, my heart beating rapidly. She turned around and said_

"_Well, I don't know what say but... yes. You are pregnant."_

_Oh no... How could I have let this happen... Luke and I were careless, we didn't use protection. Now at 19 years old, I'm pregnant with his child. Luke's birthday was coming up soon, and he was going to be 20. I don't think we are ready for a baby... But I couldn't give it up. It wasn't fair, it was both of our responsibility. _

"_I..I see.... Thanks Irene..." I said, as I slowly walked out of the clinic. She gave me a sympathetic smile as she waved goodbye. I had to tell Luke, I had to... he would notice sooner or later... _

_I walked to the Carpenter's and saw him waiting for with a concerned look on his face. His face lit up when he saw me, he ran up and gave me a big hug. "Hey baby, I was worried!" he said kissing me on the head. I sighed and squeezed Luke's hand. "Luke, come walk with me, I need to talk to you," Luke squeezed back "Yeah, I have to tell you something too."_

_We walked along the beach hand in hand. I stopped suddenly, ready to break the news. However Luke turned to face me first. "Angie, look at me," he said, softly. I gazed at him. He slowly reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box; he bent down on one knee and revealed a diamond ring. My jaw dropped in surprise._

"_Angela, I want to be with for the rest of my life. I love you so much, will you marry me?" His golden eyes sparkled with happiness._

_I placed my hand on my mouth, I was not expecting this... "Oh Luke... I..."_

_His face fell. "Is..that... a...no..?" he asked, quietly. I shook my head violently, "No! Of course not! Listen Luke, I would be honoured to marry you but you see—" Luke cut me off by jumping up and giving me an enormous hug. "Oh Angie! I am so happy! I was so nervous---" _

_I shoved him off quickly. He blinked and his face fell as tears glistened in his cat-like eyes. "Wait.. you said but? So it is a no..."_

"_Luke, please let me finish. You see, I just found out I'm pregnant..."_

_Luke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "W-were having..a-a...b-b-baby...?" I dropped my head. "I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore..." I felt his hands grasp my shoulders. "Angie don't be ridiculous! I will always love you. I promise I will take care of this baby with you!" he said as tears were falling down his cheeks._

_I cried tears of happiness. "Then YES! Yes! I will marry you!" I said jumping into his arms. He spun me around and around. _

_2 months later we married in the church with the entire town as spectators. Kevin got engaged to Selena a few days after our wedding. And 7 months later came the day of the birth. It was the most painful thing I had ever done. Luke was by my side, holding my hand. It was really hard on Luke as well, but I managed to give birth to a healthy baby boy. He had Luke's eyes and hair. He looked so much like him, it wasn't fair... _

_We decided to name our son Jesse, after my father and his middle name Dale after Luke's father. We held him with love and affection. Luke kissed me on the head. "Good job, honey. He's beautiful."_

**~ANGELA'S POV--- PRESENT~**

Now 2 years have passed and our Jesse has grown a lot. He is so rambunctious like Luke, always wanting adventure. The soup was ready so I took it off the stove when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!!!" Jesse yelled jumping off Luke's lap. He reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it and the door opened. There was Kevin and Selena holding their newborn twin boys.

"Uncle Kevin! Auntie Selena!" Jesse exclaimed. Kevin grinned and picked up Jesse with his free arm. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey little buddy". Selena smiled and kissed him on the other cheek. "Hello, Jesse-darling."

"Daddy, Mommy!!!" he yelled. "I'm coming little man," Luke exclaimed, running to the door. Luke hugged the both while taking Jesse back from Kevin. "Angie, they're here!" he called. "Coming!" I yelled back. I exchanged hugs with Kevin and Selena and helped them into the house. We ate a good hearty dinner with me constantly assisting Jesse in his eating.

Afterwards, we all sat in the living room; Luke and I on the couch with his arm around me and Jesse asleep on my lap. Kevin and Selena were feeding their newborn twins bottles.

I stroked Jesse's innocent face as he slept. "I think this one has had enough for one day," I said.

"Yeah, and we should go, it's getting late," Kevin said, standing up. Selena stood beside him and nodded. "Yes, thank you Angela, Luke and Jesse for your hospitality, next time we'll have dinner at our house." We said our goodbyes as they left for home.

"Well Luke, I think we should put Jesse to bed," I said, handing him over. "Yeah, poor little guy. He's worn out." We walked into his room and tucked him into bed. We both gave him a kiss on the head, turned out the lights and left him to sleep.

We arrived back in the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes. When we were done I leaned up against the counter. "Our Jesse has grown so much. He begins to act more like you every day," I said, smiling at Luke. Luke grinned sheepishly, while scratching his head. "Nah, he looks a lot like you too Angie. He has such a caring and sensitive attitude," Luke said walking towards me. He put his arms around me and soon we were in an embrace. He stared at me with lust-filled eyes.

"Angie, I want to thank you for having my son however, don't you think Jesse gets lonely once in a while?" "Well... maybe a little... why do you ask?" "Well... I mean Jesse needs more company..." I raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at Luke?" But he didn't answer instead, I was pushed up against the counter roughly, my husband's face right up against mine. He put his hands on my face.

"I mean, we should give Jesse a sibling..."

**~LUKE'S POV~** (REAL LEMON!!!)

I stared at Angie with passionate eyes. She blinked at me with a faint blush appearing on her face. I was hinting at this for a while until now she finally got it. She smirked sexily and put her arms around my neck. "Oh yeah? I completely agree..." she said, leaning in to kiss me.

Our lips met in a steamy kiss. I explored her mouth with my tongue as the pleasure between use shot up dramatically. My hands travelled up her shirt and rubbed her smooth back. She broke away to slightly moan. This was turning me on... fast. I quickly raised her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground. I resumed kissing her, roughly; my hands working on unclipping her bra. I quickly threw it on her shirt that was already on the floor.

I felt her hands under my shirt, lifting it up; I raised my arms so she could pull it over my head. I moved my hands to her breast; lightly messaging them. She groaned and threw her head on my shoulder,

"L-Luke.... " she stammered. Oh, I loved hearing her groan! I moved my lips to her breasts where I lapped my tongue over the hardening nub. I felt her hands hit my back and dig into my skin, making me wince a bit but Goddess, I loved it! I sucked harder on her breast, making her gasp in surprise. I trailed my tongue up her chest leaving a wet path of saliva to her collarbone where I sucked it eagerly. My groaned out in bliss.

"Ohh, Luke... I need you!" she moaned.

I was more than glad to oblige. I slid her shorts and underwear of her ankles and threw them on the pile of clothes. I grabbed her butt, teasingly while sucking on her neck; probably leaving a few hickeys in the process. "Mmm, mm..ahh..." she groaned. I felt my jeans loosen as they slid down to the floor followed by my boxers. I stepped out of them and wrapped Angela's legs around me.

I carried her over to the wall and pushed her against it. She grunted and lustfully stared at me with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "Luke, Fuck me!" she said, urgently.

I smirked in response and slid my length into her slowly, moaning as I felt her sheath me entirely. She winced and wrapped her arms around my neck firmly. I supported her with my strong arms and began a slow rhythm.

I began to go a little faster, pulling all the way out before slamming back into her, making her eyes roll up. I was now fully turned on, without warning I moved as fast as I could, unable to contain myself anymore. "Mmnn.. A-A...nn...ge...llaa..." I grunted as swiftly pounded her into the wall. I felt her walls starting to get tighter, she was coming. "L-Luke! I'm... I'm!!!" she gasped.

"Ohhhh Goddess.... You're so tight!!!" I groaned as I felt my climax approaching. Her walls contracted and clamped on to me as she threw he head back and cried out "Ahhhhhhh....Lukkkee...."

"I...I..'m.... nn...AAAgghhhh..." I cried, as I ejaculated my fluids into her deep confines.

We both breathed in unison, exhausted and sweaty. I slowly slid out of her and released her from my grasp. She leaned up against the counter, trying to catch her breath. I gazed lovingly at my wife as she looked back at me.

**~ANGELA'S POV~**

I started to finally catch my breath, I felt his strong seed in me and I was exhausted.

I felt a mixture warm fluids running down my leg. I smiled and shook my head. "I'm exhausted, Lukey. Let's go to bed."

Luke raised an eyebrow, he chuckled and picked me up and carried me to our room. "You called me Lukey. Heh, I like it," he said, kissing me.

~~A FEW WEEKS PASS~~

I watched Luke and Jesse play in the field as I sat on the grass. I wasn't feeling particularily well these days. I was hoping that maybe I was pregnant again!

I suddenly groaned in pain; my stomach was bothering me, immensely. Luke jolted up to me in a hurry. "Angie! You okay, baby?"

"L..Luke.... C-clinic..." I managed to say. He nodded and picked me up bridal style. "C'mon Jesse, we need to get mommy to the doctor!" Jesse urgently followed Luke to the clinic.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Luke's golden cat eyes staring over me. "Luke..? Wh-what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out, so I brought you to the clinic. Don't worry Jesse's here too."

"Mommy's awake!" cried my son, grasping my hand.

"Hi baby boy... sorry I worried you both..."

Luke was beaming at me. "It's a good thing we did come to the clinic! Because we wouldn't know what the cause was!"

"And what is the cause?"

"Oh come on honey, you should know more than anyone!"

"You mean... I'm--?"

"Yup, pregnant! Thank you Angie! We having another baby!!" Luke said jubilantly, hugging me.

"Mommy, what does that mean?" Jesse asked, confused.

"It means you're going to have a little brother or sister, baby" I said, caressing his cheek.

"Really!? Yay!!!" Jesse, squealed as he clung to Luke's jacket. Luke grinned and raised our son on his lap. "You've got to be a good big brother to this baby, right buddy?" "Yeah!" Jesse cried. I smiled happily. My family was growing more and more.

Those were my boys. My silly but charming Luke, my little rambunctious Jesse, and soon-to-be newborn baby.

********

Annnddd CUT! Hope you all enjoyed it! Holy crap this one was long! But I figured it had to be to make up for taking so long. I found it easy to do Luke because he is very romantic and silly at the same time.

Okay, polls restart and I'll try to upload more often. PLEASE REVIEW OR SEND ME A MESSAGE ON WHO TO DO NEXT!

Merry Christmas, Peace!


End file.
